


Feelings and Thoughts

by TheScarletWarrior



Series: Assassin's Creed Bird AU [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletWarrior/pseuds/TheScarletWarrior
Summary: Edward walks in on his brother to find a surprising development has occurred on the Great Inagua.
Relationships: Edward Kenway & Haytham Kenway, Haytham Kenway/Other(s)
Series: Assassin's Creed Bird AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Feelings and Thoughts

Edward strolled down the walkways of his island, whistling merrily. Yesterday had been great, with taking a fine prize and getting to spend time on his beloved Jackdaw for the first time in months. He had also taught Connor to finally sail without needing to constantly yell at his crew. And it was this good mood that had made him brave enough to go wake Haytham up. 

Haytham had a very strict morning schedule and liked to maximise his time, but was still at his core an English aristocrat. Thus, he didn’t usually get up before Edward (Who rose with the sun, as all farm children did). So, Edward had taken to the habit of occasionally waking Haytham up, as his reactions were always funny, ranging from groaning in complaint to throwing a knife at his head. 

There was also the fact that in the mornings, Haytham didn’t have the time to yet compose himself. There was something more natural about a morning Haytham, without that annoying façade of indifference and sarcasm. Edward had weakened it over the years, and they had some moments where Haytham didn’t appear to be pretending or hiding, but for the most part the façade stayed. 

“ _It’s almost like he’s afraid of caring.”_ Edward mused. _“Like he’s afraid someone will take advantage of his real feelings.”_

But these thoughts were getting too serious for such a lovely morning, so Edward shook them off and smiled as he reached Haytham’s room. Throwing open the door, he looked inside. 

And immediately froze when he noticed _two_ bodies under the covers. One of them turned over in their sleep and Edward felt his shock rise when he realised who it was. 

Shay Patrick Cormac. 

The ex-Assassin didn’t appear to wake up at the noise Edward made – which was a whole other surprise – but Haytham did. As his brother stirred Edward quickly turned around to preserve his dignity. The freezing of moment alerted Edward that Haytham knew he was here. 

“Edward? What are you...” Hatham apparently glanced down and put things together quickly, before sighing. “This was not how I intended this to go.” 

“No shit.” Edward muttered. Louder, he spoke up. “I should probably leave you to dress.” 

Without waiting for a reply, Edward left. 

He returned to the mess, thoughts reeling. While Edward had expected many consequences after taking in the Irishman less than a year ago, to find him sleeping with his brother was not one of them. In fact, he hadn’t even realised Haytham was attracted to men. While aware that Haytham was less interested in the more... personal aspects of life, he had never really thought that Haytham’s interest would lie with the opposite sex. 

Caught up in his thoughts, it took a moment for Edwad to realise that Haytham had entered, and was now eyeing him somewhat warily. Edward sighed again. He really had no right or justified reason to demand answers, except for his concern and curiosity. But this conversation would have to be handled carefully, lest he send Haytham back into a deeper shell. 

“How long has that been going on?” Edward internally winced at his own words. _“So much for handling this carefully.”_

“A few weeks.” Came the reply. Haytham still looked wary and closed off, which is really not how Edward wanted this conversation to go. 

“Look.” Edward decided frank honesty was once again his best option. “I have no real right to demand an explanation from you. You're not doing anything wrong or disruptive, and I certainly don’t have a problem with the fact it’s Shay – not that my opinion should affect your choices in partner. I was just surprised, and a little... well hurt I guess that you didn’t tell me.” Edward took a second to breathe after the outrush of words. “Did that actually make any sense?” 

“It made enough sense.” Haytham had relaxed minutely, so Edward took it as a win. “I didn’t tell you because I honestly didn’t know what to think of the whole situation myself. It sort of just happened the first time, and I wasn’t really thinking of the later. And then when it continued, I sort of just ignored my feelings on the whole mess.” 

Edward nodded in understanding. Honest conversation out of Haytham was rare, and he appreciated the effort. However, there was one thing left to clarify. 

“You said you ignored your feelings at first. Have you and Shay discussed them now?” 

“Yes, we did – only last evening in fact. We came to the conclusion that we both...wish to take this further. I was planning on talking to you, just not yet.” 

Edward nodded in understanding again. He felt calmer now that an explanation had been given, and satisfied with the answer. He was also pleased that Haytham had actually had an emotional conversation, and hadn’t tried to completely bottle up his feelings. Edward suspected Shay had something to do with that – the Irishman was acutely emotionally intelligent. While still slightly miffed about the secrecy, the conversation had overall gone well. 

“So, you going back to him now?” Edward teased lightly. Now that the important part was done, Edward felt no regret in teasing Haytham for his feelings. 

Haytham rolled his eyes. “I will actually, if there is no more pressing matter to attend to.” 

Edward laughed and clapped his brother's shoulder. “Go back to the arms of your swell, Irish lover. I'll deal with matters until you’ve talked.” 

Haytham rolled his eyes again, but smiled softly before leaving. Edward grinned then headed back to his ship. 

Later, he would ask Haytham to tell the others if he wished. Arno and Jacob had already proved that no one here had a problem with a relationship between two men, and the others would be happy to hear of that development. Looking back, Edward could hazard a guess that Evie had been pushing this kind of relationship since the beginning. He would have to ask her about that. 

But for now, Edward would enjoy the beautiful morning, just as he had in days prior.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated.  
> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
